


On crack VIXX

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Incorrect Vixx turned stories, dramatic kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: The 90' line is dramatic,  Wonshik is tired , Jaehwan is on crack , the makne duo are evil...or vixx on crack(Standalone oneshots)





	1. Chapter 1

“you have to stop this Taekwoon, this isn't healthy” 

“but Hakyeon, you don't understand -”

“Maybe I don't but I know this needs to be put to an end. You aren't good for each other, can't you see that he's hurting you”

“but, I love him! I don't care, I'll hurt a lot more for him”

“no, I won't let you, this isn't right- “ 

“No Hakyeon - “Taekwoon said, grabbing Hakyeon’s wrist.

“what's going on” Wonshik asked, entering the dorm and seeing the scene before his eyes.

“come Wonshik, we're breaking up a couple today!” Hakyeon exclaimed detaching Taekwoon away from him 

“what? - “ before Wonshik could even understand what he had walked into, he was being dragged to his and Hyuk’s shared bedroom where Hongbin and his roommate were busy in an extremely fierce and chaotic battle of over watch. 

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon exclaimed throwing the door open but neither of the younger's moved or even acknowledged. 

_ “take him from behind hyung!” shoot shoot Shoot!” _

“Hakyeon no! “ Taekwoon's overly fake whine came from the kitchen and Wonshik began understanding what was going on.

“ _ they're getting cocky, Hanno is coming “ _

“you don't deserve Taekwoon or his love and from this moment on you're no longer a couple “ Hakyeon announced firm and final waving his finger in the air like some politician. 

Wonshik groaned at the dramatics before flopping on his bed which was mostly occupied by Hongbin. 

“yeah okay sure” Sanghyuk replied absent mindedly.

“no, Sanghyuk I LOVE YOU” Taekwoon shouted like some Indian drama heroine In the most dramatic high pitch ever.

“no, you don't! Taekwoon My Love, finally you're free “ JAEHWAN shouted, coming out of his room in a dash, only wearing his boxers.

He jumped on Sanghyuk's bed and pulled the sheet from under the makne who just  _ huffed  _ a little but acknowledged him no more.

Jaehwan tied the ends of the bed sheet on his neck to make a cape. “you were always meant for better love my dearest Taekwoon, now that your free of this demon, I shall show you what real affection feels like- we shall live happily ever after” Wonshik crocked on eye open to look up at the older who had a hand on his chest like he taking an oath as he looked up at the ceiling.

Wonshik snorted at the sight of Jaehwan in boxers and cape looking awfully serious before rolling over to lay on his front, bringing his knees up to become small 

“yes! My son, Jaehwan is perfect match for you, he would make the best of spouse. Unlike the poisonous man you have wasted your years with” Hakyeon said cheerfully as he squished Taekwoon's cheeks.

“ _ hyung, you take left I'll take right” _

“you really think so?” Taekwoon sniffled looking up at Hakyeon who nodded 

“I give you two my blessing, we shall have the wedding at sunset!”

Jaehwan exclaimed an  _ Aha! _ Before jumping from Sanghyuk's bed onto Wonshik's back who groaned loudly at the heavy weight now sitting on him 

_ “FUCK I almost missed that! “ _

_ “Hyung, the Reaper is gearing up…” _

_ “I see I see” _

_ COME MY LOVE!  _ Jaehwan shouted loudly causing Wonshik to cringe and wince in pain when the man on his back kicked his leg on him like you would on a horse. 

“we shall ride into the sunset! run Alexander, run like the wind!” 

“I shall prepare the feast!” Hakyeon said exiting the room. The phone in the other room stopped ringing and Hakyeon was out of the game.

“hyung get off me” Wonshik groned, muffled against the sheets.

“move my Alexander!” Jaehwan kicked again and Wonshik jumped up with a jolt tackling Jaehwan until he was squirming under him, giggling loud and high. 

“Hakyeon ah I'm hungry, let's order food” Taekwoon called going out of room, voice suddenly rid of all dramatics and whining. 

“ _ fuck! The Roadhog killed me, hyung I need back up”  _

“ _ shit, I'm coming”  _

_ “ _ Ravi-ah pumme down pumme down “ Jaehwan cried, clutching Wonshik's shoulder tightly as the younger laughed lifting their vocal up from the bed and walking out of the room, Jaehwan still in his arms.

“hyunnnngggg ~ Wonshikie is man handling me” Jaehwan's call for help echoed and received no reply.

The dorm echoed with giggling and shrieking voices as Wonshik tickled and wrestled with Jaehwan on the couch

Sanghyuk threw his arms up, ignoring the background noises as his character died. He flopped down on the bed with a sigh as Hongbin finished his game .

Hongbin half focused asked “what was all that about though”

Sanghyuk laughed a little “I locked hyung in his room in the morning when he was bugging me to cuddle with him”

Hongbin laughed, messing up his aim a bit … “everyone is so dramatic in this house”

“well, apparently I'm single now, let's date hyung”

“sure” Hongbin replies throwing his controller away. “last one out of the door pays for our ice-cream date”


	2. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices must be made

“Ravi ah, where hyogi” Hakyeon peered into their shared bedroom

Wonshik was still on his laptop where he'd been since noon and Hongbin was picking up clothes from the floor npt because he was a good boy like that, because he had lost in RPS with Taekwoon after their chores list  _ mysteriously disappeared  _ and Taekwoon argued it wasn't his turn to do laundry and it was Hongbin's. They ended up doing RPS and Hongbin lost and was  _ very pissed about it by the way _ . 

“out” the rapper replied uselessly, then added “somewhere, probably disappointing god” Hakyeon rolled his eyes when Hongbin and Wonshik grinned. 

“or pleasing satan” Hongbin added and Wonshik lifted his hand up to high five the visual.

Hakyeon sighed fondly, what did he even expect asking them for useful information anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

Somewhere in the forest, pass the city limits and through the dark tunnels

“please accept my humble offerings Oh Lucifer” Sanghyuk bowed, placing a heavy box in the black sand star

  
  


The candle around him flickered and the sand burned into ashes with a spark.

A whiff of air passed, and the smoke took form of a face, a face sanghyuk knew very well for years now, but he wasn't guilty of this offering, The demons must be pleased. Taekwoon was just a small sacrifice that was necessary 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never guaranteed funny. 
> 
> I saw an inorrect quote and turned it in a drabble. U welcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Pft idk why I even do this to myself. Anyways there will be more so look forward. Ideas are welcomed. 
> 
> It's 3 am and I'm half dead leave a comment I'll read it in hell


End file.
